


【卢唐】而月亮知道一切

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 你是月亮，是我最深的恐惧，也是我最迫切的、无法言喻的渴望。





	【卢唐】而月亮知道一切

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是老文搬运。

01  
银月高悬于夜。  
水一样的月光爬到莱姆斯的胸膛，又攀附在他的嘴角，一层薄灰的面纱。  
莱姆斯被吵闹声和低沉的撞击声叫醒，他揉揉眼睛坐起来。

朦胧之间母亲凄厉的尖叫穿过门板，裹挟住他。什么东西砸在地上，清脆的碎裂声。可能是爸爸妈妈吵架了，莱姆斯跳下小床，赤着脚悄悄地走近门板，吵架是不对的。  
月亮跟随着他，照亮房间里的木质地板和他苍白的脚趾。

门板被砸开了，门后是一张狰狞陌生的脸。陌生人低头看着他，咧开嘴笑了。莱姆斯能看到他嘴里尖利的犬齿，他愣在原地，“你是谁？”。  
“莱姆斯！快跑！”，好像是母亲的声音，又好像是父亲的呼喊。  
到底是谁在追赶他？是那个陌生人，还是他身后的月光？  
他无处可逃，退无可退。

一双毛发浓密的胳膊按住了他，陌生人俯下身来。他能清楚地感觉到皮肤被撕裂，血肉被刺穿，疼痛过于强烈，莱姆斯尖叫起来。  
一道咒语击中了陌生人，他迅速地跃过莱姆斯的小床跳到窗台上，眨眼间就跳出窗外，无影无踪。

莱姆斯的父母冲进房间，抱起了他，莱姆斯双眼圆睁，却看不到父母的脸，他只感受到无尽的疼痛。

他看见了。  
就在跳窗之前，陌生人回过头来，对着他笑了。鲜红的血液沿着他的嘴角滴在窗棱上，莱姆斯甚至能看到他的犬齿上残留着自己的肉屑。  
月光完全地捕获了他，他在一片惨白中流血，看着父母泪流满面。太疼了，他浑身发冷，父母的怀抱无法温暖他的身体，父母的眼泪无法愈合他的伤口。

他才四岁，还分不清柠檬与葡萄柚，还找不到四季的分界点。他那时还不知道，这种疼痛再也不能停止，直至他生命的终结。

02  
“RJ·卢平？”有人在叫他，一个清甜的女人声音。  
莱姆斯回过神来，看向来人。是个中等身材的年轻女人，鲜亮的紫罗兰色短发，苍白的桃心形面孔，一双漆黑闪亮的眼睛让他想起对角巷五纳特一勺的甲虫眼珠。

“是我。你好？”莱姆斯尝试着开口。仔细看的话，她比第一印象更年轻一些，简直像是刚从霍格沃茨毕业。  
“哦，唐克斯。”唐克斯伸出手和他握手，紫罗兰色的短发随着她的动作轻轻摇晃。  
“呃……唐克斯……?”莱姆斯有点迟疑，他不知道这是她的名字还是姓氏。  
唐克斯看起来有点不高兴，僵持了两秒之后，她像小孩子一样瘪瘪嘴，“好吧好吧……尼法朵拉·唐克斯。但是假如你能帮我一个忙，忘掉前面一半，我会非常感激你的。”说着，她递给莱姆斯一个暗色的瓶子。“邓布利多要我帮忙转交给你。”  
“谢谢你。”，瓶子很小，入手却意外的很重。“顺带一提，我觉得尼法朵拉是个非常好听的名字。”  
“如果你妈妈二十多年来一直管你叫尼法朵拉，你就不会这么想了。”

他们各自都还有些别的事情，所以很快就匆匆告别。莱姆斯独自站在街上，手里还拿着那个沉甸甸的瓶子。他应该多问唐克斯几句话的，比如她为什么把头发染成紫色，或者她究竟是什么时候从霍格沃茨毕业的之类的，他暗自觉得有点可惜，他可还连唐克斯是做什么的都不知道呢。  
算了，知道了又怎么样呢？他悄悄做了个苦笑的表情，把那瓶狼毒药剂装进口袋。  
月圆的日子近了。

03  
出发去德思礼家接哈利时，莱姆斯第二次见到了唐克斯。唐克斯依旧年轻、苍白、一双黑眼睛流光溢彩。  
实际上，和唐克斯共处一室让莱姆斯觉得很不自在。她并不如何漂亮，但五官组合在一起时就是有一种奇异的吸引力，莱姆斯得分神控制自己才能让自己不去看她。  
可唐克斯偏偏凑到他面前，学着上次见面时的语气，“RJ·卢平？”  
“你好，尼法朵拉，我是说唐克斯，抱歉。”卢平忽然意识到自己憔悴、不修边幅，而且还穿着件破旧的长袍，他觉得有点难为情。  
唐克斯看起来并不在意，她微微摇晃脑袋，发梢也跟着一起荡起来，“你看起来愁眉苦脸的，想看点有趣的东西吗？”  
“什么？”  
唐克斯对着他露出一个笑容，闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，她的头发忽然变成了艳丽的泡泡糖粉。  
莱姆斯愣住了，盯着她看了一会儿才小声说，“你是个易容马格斯。”  
“答对了，格兰芬多加十分！我猜你是格兰芬多的吧？”  
莱姆斯看着她，疲惫的脸上终于露出一点微笑，“是这样没错。”

04  
莱姆斯从来没想过一瞬间能变得如此漫长细致。  
当小天狼星倒下时，莱姆斯几乎能看见他眼中散开的光，和他脸上还未来得及收敛的笑容。  
他慢慢地倒下，摔进那层轻飘飘的帷幕里。  
那一刻莱姆斯觉得自己的某一部分和他一起和他一起消失在帷幕的另一端，永远离开了。  
他知道自己的那一部分再也找不回来了。  
而仅存的那一部分莱姆斯·卢平是如此无力，以至于他只能抱着故人的儿子和教子，一遍又一遍地告诉那个孩子残忍的真相。  
“他走了，哈利，他走了。”

他不敢面对哈利，他怕从那孩子的脸上看见某种责难，或是单纯的悲伤。  
你本该相信他的，也本该保护他，他的苦难已经足够多了。  
可你没有，你什么都做不到。

詹姆死了，莉莉死了。莱姆斯一个人坐在废弃的旧台阶上，忽然明白自己和人类世界的最后一点联系---小天狼星也消失了。  
他和世界的关联，就只剩下那个狼人，芬里尔·格雷伯克。

他低头看着自己的手，那双手看起来饱经风霜，似乎弱不禁风。可莱姆斯明白，他必须不断奔跑，他不能停下。一旦停下，他就会被满月捕获，这双细瘦、指节凸出的手眨眼间就会变为野兽的利爪，沾满无辜的鲜血。  
毕竟再也不会有人每个月都算好日期，把他带到尖叫棚屋；也不会再有人变成牡鹿或巨大的黑狗来阻止他伤害别人。  
他知道没有了小天狼星，自己必须更远离人类巫师社会，这无论是对莱姆斯·卢平还是对其他巫师来说都是一件好事。可是他又能到哪里去呢？

他不是没有尝试过完全放弃为人的资格，和狼人生活在一起。可就像人类巫师一样，狼人也觉得他是个格格不入的异类，对于一个狼人来说，他过于羸弱，也过于多愁善感。换言之，他太像人类了。但对于人类来说，他只是个会被满月变为猛兽的怪物罢了。  
莱姆斯有时觉得自己像一只蝙蝠，夹在成群的老鼠和飞鸟之间，无论对哪一方来说都远非同类。

小天狼星摔进帷幕里的场景在他眼前不断拉长回放着。  
他觉得自己变得很轻，很轻，轻到只要一阵微风就能把他完全带走。  
带到有小天狼星和詹姆的地方。

“莱姆斯？你还好吗？”一个声音把他从那阵风里拉回地面，他恍惚着看过去。  
唐克斯半蹲在他面前，伸出两只手拢住他的手。“我很抱歉，莱姆斯。”  
“谢谢你，唐克斯。我很好，我只是……我只是没想到会是小天狼星……”  
为什么是小天狼星呢？明明他还活着，小天狼星却死了。  
唐克斯定定地看着他，又低头想了一会儿，才慢慢开口，“莱姆斯，即使你的朋友们都不在了，他们对你的爱却不会消失。”

莱姆斯没说话。她停顿了很久，最后忽然又抬起头来，好像下定了某种决心一样，用力握住他的手，“我只是想让你知道，即使你的朋友们不在了，你也依然被爱着。”  
她的手很暖和，几乎称得上灼热。莱姆斯下意识地要把手抽回来，可没有原因的，他最终没能成功。唐克斯毫不畏惧地直视他的眼睛，看起来就像一尊大理石刻成的雕像，神色平静却坚韧，透出一股难以被撼动的坦诚。

莱姆斯忽然就明白了。  
他感到一种难以名状的强烈恐惧。

在他眼里爱情从来不是美好和温暖的代名词，爱情对他来说意味着无法回应的期冀、爱情提醒着他他的残缺，提醒着他他虽然长相与常人无异但他早已失去为人的资格。  
对幸福的渴望提醒着他的羞耻。  
他从未体会过爱的美好和温暖，他是个怪物，有谁会爱上一个怪物呢？  
爱情太强烈了，怎么会这么让人害怕？

恐惧像汹涌的浪潮，将他完全吞没。  
他几乎要在阳光下发起抖来。

05  
莱姆斯开始有意地避开唐克斯。  
为此他甚至刻意选择一些有生命危险的秘密任务。他在不断接近死亡的刺激感中买醉，以此麻醉自己，试图忘记自己的怯懦。

月亮多美啊......唯独他如此害怕月亮。这像是他一生的写照。所有常人眼中的美好，于他而言都意味着毁灭。  
这似乎变成了他的心理暗示。  
他不配拥有美好，他只配置身淤泥。

可他没有别的办法，唐克斯想要的是他不配给予的东西。  
他孤身一人，可唐克斯还有一整个家庭，她的人生还有很多种光明的可能，她的笑容仿佛能终止伦敦绵延不断的阴雨。  
他怎么敢去伤害这样的唐克斯？

所以哪怕金斯莱偷偷告诉他唐克斯的守护神变成了一只巨大的四脚动物，哪怕他知道唐克斯的易容能力出了问题，他也克制着自己，从没回去见过她。迷恋的情感是很短暂的，只要她平安，这种感情总会有消散的那一天。

他最终还是不得不回去，他必须要去霍格沃茨。  
邓布利多需要他，最后一次。

【承认吧，你担心的不行，你明知唐克斯平安无恙，可你还是想眼见为实。】  
一个小小的声音在他幻影移形时响起。

【闭嘴。】  
莱姆斯的身影出现在霍格沃茨边缘，他一脚踏进这片依然受到邓布利多强大咒语庇护的领域。  
而施展咒语的巫师已然长眠于此。

06  
“你看，她都不介意！”唐克斯揪着他的袖子，瞪他的眼睛里还凝着水汽。  
莱姆斯低着头，竭尽全力不去看她。不能看她，因为他知道只要朝那个方向看上一眼，他所有的自控就都会土崩瓦解，溃不成军。  
“可是我太老……也太穷……太危险……”在唐克斯面前他哪还有什么力量？只剩一点点意志在嗫嚅。

待到来看望比尔的人都走了，唐克斯也走了，只剩莱姆斯和韦斯莱夫人还在病房里。  
比尔吃了药，已经睡着了，发出悠长的呼吸声。  
莱姆斯看着眼前病床的一角发呆，浑然不觉韦斯莱夫人走到他身边坐下。  
“你最近好吗？莱姆斯。”韦斯莱夫人轻声问道。  
“我很好，谢谢你，莫丽。关于比尔，我很抱歉。可他的伤口很浅，处理又很及时，他会好起来的，他不会……变成我这样的。”  
他等了一会儿，却没等到韦斯莱夫人的回答，只听到她叹了口气。

有一只手伸过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“亲爱的，你知道，不论是我，亚瑟，还是凤凰社的其他人，你知道的，尤其是唐克斯，甚至是孩子们，我们都是你的朋友和家人。”  
她侧坐着，扳着莱姆斯的肩膀让他不得不和她对视。  
“莱姆斯，当我们看见你时，我们看见的不是芬里尔格雷伯克，也不是那个混蛋留在你身上的任何东西。我们看见的仅仅是莱姆斯·约翰·卢平，一个强大、勇敢、聪明又温柔的男人，而且我敢保证，你把自己收拾干净之后是很英俊的。我们现在是，并且永远会视你如此。”

莱姆斯觉得眼眶发热，鼻尖有点发酸，让他几乎说不出话来。  
“谢谢你，莫丽。”

07  
他站在一扇门前，犹豫了很久，一双手把本就破旧的长袍握出褶皱，反应过来后又手忙脚乱地摊平。  
敲门的那只手举起来又放下。  
不知过了多久，他才终于下定决心，再次举起手要敲门。

指节叩击在门板上的一瞬间，门忽然被拉开了，唐克斯站在门后，发色是黯淡的杂灰，眼睛却亮晶晶的，一眨不眨地看着他。  
莱姆斯敲门的手还停在空中，有点微妙的尴尬。  
她没说话。  
莱姆斯只好打破沉默，“你最近好吗？朵拉。”  
唐克斯昂着头看了他几秒，忽然扑进他怀里，捧着他的头拉低，吻住了他。

在接吻抑或其它什么事的间隙里，莱姆斯看到她的头发变回了漂亮的泡泡糖粉。

08  
邓布利多的葬礼就和他生前最喜欢的布置一样，华丽却不繁复。

莱姆斯看着那具巨大的石棺，那里安葬着他所见过的最了不起的巫师。他不禁想到自己最后一次见到邓布利多的场景。

那时他刚刚结束一个危险的任务，风尘仆仆地回到格里莫广场。  
没有了小天狼星，整座宅子阴冷空荡。  
莱姆斯走进客厅，却发现邓布利多坐在一把扶手椅里，壁炉里的火焰为他的侧面铺上一层暖光，把他雪白的长发和胡须染成金色。  
“你好啊，莱姆斯，今天的天气真糟糕……要不要尝一块柠檬雪宝？”  
于是他在邓布利多面前的椅子上坐了下来。

那天他们聊了很久，直到壁炉中的火焰逐渐微弱，邓布利多才慢慢对他说，“啊，爱情。多少人都曾经歌颂过爱情。爱情随生命的到来而诞生，却不会随生命的逝去而消失。”  
邓布利多的蓝眼睛在半月形的镜片后闪着柔和的光。他举起右手仔细地看着，莱姆斯这才注意到，他的右手已经完全变成干枯的焦黑色。  
“莱姆斯，别害怕去爱。即使爱情的痛苦让你心如刀割，即使爱情的欣喜让你避之不及。当爱情降临你的身上时，别失去被爱情拥抱的勇气。”  
年迈的白巫师坐在余烬无法照亮的阴影里，细致地端详着自己的右手，干瘪细长，仿佛一节龙焰灼烧后残存的枯骨。  
他长久地凝视着那只焦枯的手，慢慢说了最后一句话。  
“莱姆斯，你还很年轻，别害怕去爱。”

莱姆斯和唐克斯手挽着手，站在草地上。他侧过头，刚好看到唐克斯泡泡糖色的发丝被风吹起，发梢飘向石棺的方向。

09  
莱姆斯没想到他真的会拥有一个家庭。  
泰迪的头发颜色每十几分钟就会变一次，几天都不会重复，这种对发色的想象力连唐克斯都甘拜下风。  
他的儿子是个易容马格斯，但更重要的是，是个健康，普通的巫师小孩。没有兽毛，没有尖牙利齿，当满月凌空时，泰迪还会看着月亮咯咯笑，把头发变成银灰色。

有时韦斯莱夫妇或比尔和芙蓉会来看他们，他们就狡猾地把泰迪托给来人照顾，两个人跑到外面散步，难得享受一下久违的二人世界。

唐克斯拉着他的手走在前面，步履轻盈。  
莱姆斯看着她的背影，简直不敢相信这一切是真的。  
他居然可以被救赎。

朵拉拯救了他，是她亲手把他带出阴冷的坟墓，她重塑他的勇气，救赎他的灵魂，唐克斯像一团泡泡糖色的火焰，烧尽他生命里所有的屈辱和痛苦，以一己之力击退寒冬，带他走进生机勃勃的早春。

阳光很柔和，初秋的气温正好，唐克斯走在前面，她把自己的头发变成了火红色，突然回过头来对他笑。  
莱姆斯简直快要落泪了。

10  
银月高悬于夜。

如此庞大而皎洁，令四周一切星辰黯然失色。月亮发散出一种几乎是实质性的，流水一般的光，这光淌过微凉的空气，最后温柔地包覆着他。  
几十年漫长的恐惧之后，他终于再次直视满月。  
一种温柔却极具侵略性的纯粹的美，任何造物都无法与之相比。

他躺在草地上，唐克斯躺在他身边，他们手牵着手，能清楚地感受彼此体温的消散。  
糟了，莱姆斯忽然想起来，他还没来得及对唐克斯说“我爱你。”  
他总是过于腼腆，不好意思说情话。想来最接近的一次，是他们抱在一起接吻，吻过之后唐克斯在他耳边说，“我爱你。”  
他有点害羞，想了一会儿才说，“对我来说，你是月亮女神。”  
唐克斯“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“怎么讲？”  
他摇摇头，继续低头亲吻她，借以将答案交融在唇齿间。

你是月亮，是我最深的恐惧，也是我最迫切的、无法言喻的渴望。

这句话，要是当时讲给她听就好了。  
不过没关系，反正月亮知道一切。

莱姆斯用尽最后一点力气，握住唐克斯的手。  
月亮在他们无神的眼睛中升起，直攀爬至夜空的最高点。

The End


End file.
